Charade
by BillFleurWeasley
Summary: Elwena a 18 ans. Les sorcières de son âge ont déjà un travail, une vie épanouie, et parfois même, un futur mari. Mais, Elwena, elle, n'est pas comme ces filles. Ca fait maintenant deux ans que toute magie a quitté l'âme de cette jeune demoiselle, depuis la mort accidentelle de sa mère. Elwena déteste la Magie et tout ce qui s'y rapporte... Mais un beau jour ...
**Je tiens a présiser qu'aucun personnage n'est de moi, Elwena a été inventée par la créatrice de cette fiction qui n'est autre qu'une de mes amie très chère qui me laisse la publier ici soyent gentils elle débute ^^ et Fred Weasley créer par J. ;)**

 **Bonne lecture a vous**

~~ La Magie ne fait pas le bonheur; elle y contribue ~~

Partie 1: Mon Premier; Du Désir...

J'ai une perception très claire de la vie que je veux mener. Je ne cherche pas le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent, ni le plus riche... Juste celui qui bouleversera mon cœur. Avec lui, je ferai ma vie, on aura des enfants -beaucoup de préférence-. On ne sera ni riches ni pauvres, juste ce qu'il faut : on sera heureux. Je veux avoir le dos en compote à force d'être à genoux et de frotter le sol de toutes mes forces. Je veux avoir les mains rouges à force d'avoir les mains dans l'eau à faire la lessive, la vaisselle, éssorer les serpillières. Je veux ne plus être écœurée devant des renvois naturels. Je veux ne plus me rendre compte que je pleure lorsque j'épluche des oignons par habitude. Je veux avoir mal aux bras de courbatures à force d'essorer le linge et de l'étendre. Je veux, être souillée, à la fin de mes journées, les cheveux en pagaille, le maquillage sur les joues, le tablier sali par mes heures de travail, mais rester la belle et douce Maman que les enfants aiment retrouver le soir en rentrant. Et rester la plus belle et merveilleuse Épouse que mon mari aime tant retrouver chaque soir. Je veux avoir mal à la tête à force d'aider les enfants à résoudre leurs petits problèmes. Je veux me lever tôt pour les enfants, me coucher tard pour mon mari. Je veux voir le sourire sur les visages de mes enfants, heureux de tous se retrouver et de manger ce que je leurs ai préparé. Je veux les voir se chamailler, rigoler, pleurer, grandir... Je veux voir mon mari, heureux de jouer avec ses enfants, être un héros pour nos fils -à tel point qu'il donnerait tout pour être ce héros-, être un roi pour nos filles -un roi que les petites princesses désirent voler à la reine (moi)- . Je veux avoir réussi l'éducation de mes enfants, leur avoir appris les valeurs fondamentales de nos familles. Je veux avoir la satisfaction de les voir prendre leur envol, fonder eux-mêmes leur propre famille, avoir le double d'enfants à s'occuper avec les conjoints. Je veux qu'ils réussissent tous leurs projets, en utilisant le moins de Magie possible -je trouve que c'est beaucoup trop de facilité- Avoir la joie de tout recommencer avec mes petits enfants. Leur faire manger des bonnes choses de mamie, leur apprendre des histoires, leur raconter comment étaient leurs parents tous petits. Je veux m'asseoir dans un fauteuil avec mon mari, au coin d'un feu, avec nos petits enfants qui jouent à nos pieds, surveillés par leurs parents tous souriants. Regarder mon mari, ressentir éternellement ce frisson qui me parcours à chaque fois que je le vois. Arriver avec lui à l'âge où nous n'avons plus besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. Se dire, que nous avons réussi notre vie comme nous le voulions, que nous n'avons plus rien à faire pour demain, que tout est prêt pour nous, pour notre envol. Voilà ma définition du bonheur, d'une vie heureuse et réussie. Je serai cassée de partout, certes, mais j'aurai accomplis la plus belle chose de ma vie : le sourire et le bonheur dans les cœurs de mes enfants.

Sur le dos, puis sur le ventre, sur la gauche, sur la droite, puis re-sur le dos... Je n'ai fait que ça de la nuit, une vraie escalope ! Je suis tellement angoissée par la journée de demain qui m'attend... Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans cette école, je hais tout le monde, je hais la magie ! Je ne suis peut-être qu'une Crackmol après tout... Voilà deux semaines que j'ai déménagé à Londres. Je viens de Beauxbattons, l'école de Magie française. Mes amies restées là-bas me manquent, c'est pourquoi mon père m'a acheté ce simple carnet bleu marine, "pour que je me sente moins seule". Il veut que j'y écrive ce que je fais, mes émotions, etc... Après tout si ça peut lui faire plaisir!Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvée à Londres? Moi-même je me pose la question! Je suis tellement une mauvaise sorcière que mon père et mes professeurs ont décidé de m'envoyer à Poudlard, la meilleure école de Magie du monde. Yahou, saut périlleux arrière, tralala... Non en fait, rien de tout ça! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être une sorcière, je ne sens absolument rien de magique en moi, j'ai beau faire des efforts. J'ai deux ans de retard sur le programme, alors, à Poudlard, demain, je re-rentre en 6ème année alors que les filles de mon âge ont déjà quitté l'école... Bravo, Elwena !Pourtant, mes quatre premières années se sont passées à merveille. C'était merveilleux tout ce monde magique, tout ce que l'on pouvait faire. J'adorais cela !Mais, pendant ma cinquième, ma mère est décédée brutalement dans l'élaboration d'une nouvelle potion qui a foiré. J'étais complètement dévastée... La magie qui était en moi est partie, et ce monde me dégoûte même, il m'a pris ma mère...Alors mon cher père et mes professeurs m'ont dégoté une place à Poudlard en sixième année. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. Même si ça ne m'aurait pas déranger d'aller dans une école pour bon ! J'appréhende... Et j'éspere avoir bien fait d'accepter.

La route fut très longue jusqu'à ce "château". Un très grand homme avec une barbe immense et hirsute nous accueille mon père et moi.

Il m'emmène dans un bureau après avoir pris congé de mon père. Dans cet énorme bureau, l'homme -qui apparemment s'appelait Hagrid- me présenta à un autre, assis, visiblement d'un âge avancé avec une barbe blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Dites-moi, c'est la mode des longues barbes dans cette école ? Le vieil homme, en nous voyant, se leva de son fauteuil et s'exclama ~

 _\- Oh ! Mademoiselle Chaperon !_

 _\- Appelez-moi Elwena !  
_

 _\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Elwena ! Hagrid, tu peux t'en aller je t'en remercie !_

 _~ Alors le géant quitta la pièce. L'homme repris ~_

 _\- Elwena, je sais qu'il n'est pas évident d'intégrer une nouvelle école, mais je pense que les élèves et les professeurs de cette institution vont bien s'occuper de vous  
_

 _\- Je l'espère !  
_

 _\- Dites-moi, de quelle maison êtes-vous?_

 _\- Serdaigle, monsieur !_

 _\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Dumbledore.  
Elwena, je vous prie de croire que je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour que vous retrouviez la magie qui est en vous._

 _\- Très bien Dumbledore._

~ Cet homme m'a l'air très gentil.  
Puis, une femme, habillée de noir et coiffée d'un chapeau pointu entra dans la pièce. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dumbledore et il s'exclama ~  
 _\- AH ! Minerva, je vous attendait ! Voici votre nouvelle élève, Elwena Chaperon (je vous en ai beaucoup parlé)_

 _\- Oui bien sûr, enchantée, Elwena ! Je suis le Professeur Mc Gonagall, chargée de vos cours de métamorphose qui commencent d'ailleurs dans dix minutes !  
_

 _\- Et bien, mesdames, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps! Minerva, je vous laisse conduire Elwena en salle de cours.  
_

 _\- Oui comptez-sur moi ! A plus tard Albus !_

~ Sur ce, la femme me demanda de la suivre. Stressée, j'arpentai les couloirs de l'école derrière mon nouveau professeur. Nous arrivâmes dans une salle de classe immense où des élèves chahutaient. Mc Gonagall frappa dans ses mains en s'écriant "Silence !". Dans la seconde qui suivait, tous les élèves cessèrent leur chahut et tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi. Je baissa la tête pour cacher mon rougissement. Le professeur me désigna dans la main et dit tout sourire ~

 _\- Je vous présente une nouvelle élève qui va intégrer votre classe. Elle s'appelle Elwena, et viens de Beauxbattons en France. Elle est de la maison Serdaigle._

~ A ces mots, quelques élèves applaudissaient bruyamment en poussant des cris. "Silence" suivit d'un sursaut général de la classe.

Elle reprit~

 _\- Je compte sur vous pour bien intégrer Elwena au sein de votre classe. Est ce qu'un élève est volontaire pour faire visiter l'établissement à cette demoiselle ?_

Un bras très énergique se leva dans l'assemblée, accompagné d'un "Moi M'dame!"  
Une expression d'étonnement se dessina sur le visage du Professeur~

 _\- Tiens, Tiens, Monsieur Fred Weasley. Vous m'étonnerez toujours !_

 _~ Le garçon en question adressa un clin d'oeil à Mc Gonagall.~_

 _\- Bon Elwena, allez-vous asseoir à côté de Mr. Weasley, je vous prie !_

 **Voilou pour le premier chapitre, je sais je suis sadique pour ma premiere histoire mais bon c'est pour laisser le suspense. Bon bah, a la semaine prochaine et une petite review ferais pas de mal ;)**

 **Bisous bisou**

 **#WeasleyLovers**


End file.
